


stop callin', stop callin', i don't wanna think anymore

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, ghosting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is the product of me seeing a tweet so. lol.
Relationships: Gritty (Hockey RPF)/Gary Bettman, Gritty (Hockey RPF)/Kevin Hayes
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	stop callin', stop callin', i don't wanna think anymore

gritty hung up the phone, sighed. _ghosted again_ he thought to himself, idly running a hand through his beard.

this- this thing, he supposed he would call it, started back when gritty was just coming into the league. he needed someone to guide him, to hold his hand when times were rough.

for him, it was gary bettman.

gary bettman. the nhl commisioner. the man who comforted gritty as he went through the ups and downs of the nhl. a friend, even.

and then, the nhl paused.

for months, gritty was cold, and alone. he did instagram stories that allowed him to interact with the fans, and used social media to expand his brand.

gary bettman didnt contact him.

kevin hayes did, however. he would call gritty and make sure that everythings alright. for gritty, it was... nice, having a friend.

and so what if he started getting butterflies in his stomach every time that kevin texted, or dmed, or called? he had a handle on it. and with the nhl 21 season coming up? he was looking for more.

he’d almost forgotten about gary.

“.” gritty said into the receiver.

“look, bud, i miss you too. i just- they have to let you in” kevin sighed.

“.” 

“did you piss bettman off or something?”

“.”

“oh, you two were-“

“!”

“you think hes JEALOUS of me!?”

“.”

“look, grits, i love you too but not like that. its complicated”

“!”

“dont hang up!” were the last words gritty heard before he set the phone down.

_what was i thinking_

_my closest friend, he doesnt-_

gritty sobbed miserably. kevin wouldnt talk to him again. bettman had a vendetta.

how was gritty supposed to love himself if no one else could?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of me seeing a tweet so. lol.


End file.
